TAWOG: The Adventure
by Slake Jericho
Summary: Gumball, Darwin and Anais go to some of the Elmore kids' houses and asks them to go on an adventure with them.


"You ready?" asked Gumball, holding a skateboard.

"Sure am!" Darwin said, holding his thumb up.

He was holding a camera with Anais next to him. Gumball put the skateboard down and put one foot on it.

"Prepare, internet!" Gumball said. "For I am going to perform the greatest skateboard trick known to man! I call it...the Gumball!"

"Really?" Anais asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, awesome, right?" Darwin said.

Gumball stood on the skateboard. He then attempted a backflip with the skateboard but he instead hit his head on the ground as the skateboard rolled away.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," Darwin said. "I mean, you've already been to the hospital twice today because you hit your head trying to do a trick, we don't want it to happen again!"

"Well, what should we do today?" asked Gumball.

"We should go watch some videos on the internet!" Darwin said.

"Um, not such a good idea!" Anais interrupted. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Oh yeah..." Darwin said, frowning. "Well what do you think we should do?"

"We should get our chores done," Anais said. "Like we were TOLD to do!"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me!" Gumball said.

He grabbed a trash bag and gave it to Darwin. Darwin groaned.

"You said you'd do it!" Gumball said, smiling.

"Well, Gumball, what do YOU think we should do?" asked Darwin, trying to get out of doing Gumball's chores.

"I think..." Gumball began. "We should go on an adventure!"

"To where?" asked Darwin, excited.

"I don't know, let's make it up as we go along!" Gumball said.

He walked away with Darwin.

"Anais, you coming?" asked Gumball.

Anais groaned as she came slowly ran to them.

"So where are we going?" asked Darwin.

"We're gonna go round to ask everyone to go on an adventure with us!" Gumball said. "Then we'll decide where we'll go!"

"If you're going to ask basically every kid in Elmore, it'll take all day!" Anais explained.

"Great idea, sis!" Gumball said. "Let's do the adventure tomorrow! Today we'll gather our troops!"

He grabbed a massive list from behind him.

"First house is...Penny!" Gumball read.

They walked up to her house. Gumball knocked on the door. The door opened, as Patrick stood there. He sighed.

"What do you want?" Patrick asked.

"We're going on an adventure, young scoundrel!" Gumball said, wearing a knight costume. "We're here to save the princess and defeat the dragon!"

"Excuse me?" Patrick said, angrily.

"Can Penny join us for the day?" asked Gumball, out of the knight costume.

"No." Patrick said, slamming the door shut.

Gumball knocked on the door again. Patrick opened it.

"Didn't you hear me?" Patrick shouted. "Go home, kid!"

"Oh, hey, Gumball!" Penny said, walking past the door.

"Hi Penny, want to go on an adventure with us?" asked Gumball.

"Sure!" Penny said as she walked outside.

"But-" Patrick began before sighing and shutting the door.

"Who's house is next?" asked Darwin.

"We're not going to the house just yet," Gumball said. "We need to make conversation!"

"You mean that you're just trying to make an excuse to talk with Penny?" asked Anais.

"No!" Gumball lied. "I just...want to start a conversation!"

"I'll have a conversation with you!" Darwin said.

"You talk to Anais!" Gumball ordered.

Darwin turned to Anais.

"So..." Darwin said. "You like waffles? I love waffles, even though I've never had them in my life! They're so sweet, but I don't know what they taste like! I really want to have a waffle!"

"What?" asked Anais.

"I don't know what else to talk about!" Darwin said.

"What do you say we ditch these two losers and go on a romantic adventure together?" Gumball asked Penny in a romantic deep voice.

"Gumball, they're your siblings." Penny said.

"Uh, I meant those dogs!" Gumball said.

"They're puppies." Penny said.

"Forget it." Gumball sighed.

"Next up on the list is Tobias." Anais said.

"Do we have to have him along with us?" asked Gumball and Penny.

"He's on the list, so yes!" Anais said.

Gumball walked up to Tobias's house. He sighed and knocked on his door. Tobias opened the door.

"Hey, Penny," Tobias said. "Finally decided to dump Gumball and come to me?"

Gumball cleared his throat.

"Oh, hi, Gumball!" Tobias quickly said. "Finally decided to dump Penny and come to me?"

"What?" Gumball asked.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Tobias.

"Arr, we be goin on an adventure through the seven seas!" Gumball said, wearing pirate cloths. "We be lookin for more men to join us on our voyage!"

"Uh..." Tobias said.

"Want to come on an adventure with us?" asked Gumball.

"Yeah, sure, why not." Tobias said. "I've got nothing better to do...other than impress the ladies!"

"Of course you do, Tobias..." Gumball said. "Let's just go to the next house..."

Gumball looked at the list.

"Okay, next up is Sarah." Gumball said.

He looked up from the list to see that they were already at her house. Sarah had hear face and hands up against the window as she was breathing heavily against it. She ran over to the door. Gumball walked over to the door and was about to knock it when Sarah opened it.

"HI GUMBALL!" Sarah shouted.

"GAH!" Gumball screamed, jumping backwards and doing a few karate moves to the air with his eyes closed. "Sarah!"

"Sorry, Gumball!" Sarah said. "I'm just so excited to see you coming round my house!"

She leaned closer to him.

"Let's take a look around!" Sarah whispered into Gumball's ear.

"Uh, no, no thanks, Sarah!" Gumball quickly said.

"Well if you don't want to look around then what are you here for?" asked Sarah.

"WE ARE GOING ON A GREAT ADVENTURE!" Gumball shouted, wearing a jacket and putting his fist on his heart. "AND WE WERE WONDERING IF YOU WOULD JOIN US, FOR ALL OF MANKIND!"

"You want to go on an adventure..." Sarah began. "With me...?"

"Uh, we're going round every kid's house in Elmore, so not really just you." Gumball said.

"Never mind," Sarah said. "Just being behind your back will make me happy..."

They were walking to the next house.

"How do you put up with Gumball?" Anais asked Penny.

"Uh..." Penny said. "The same way you put up with him?"

"You pull off his mouth and throw it out of the window too?" asked Anais.

"No..." Penny said slowly. "No I don't..."

"GIVE WAFFLES TO THE POOR!" Darwin called, wearing ripped clothes. "COME ON, PEOPLE! DON'T HIDE YOUR WAFFLES! SHOW ME YOUR WAFFLES!"

Sarah slowly bent over and breathed on Gumball's neck. Gumball shuddered and moved away from her. Tobias walked up to Sarah.

"Hey, girl!" Tobias said. "Do you like-"

"I WILL STALK GUMBALL AND NOBODY WILL GET IN MY WAY!" Sarah screamed in a demonic voice, throwing Tobias into space.

Gumball looked at Sarah.

"Where did Tobias go?" asked Gumball.

Tobias fell to the ground face-first.

"Oh, never mind!" Gumball said as he continued walking.

"Who's next on the list?" asked Darwin.

"It's..." Gumball read. "Carrie!"

"I'll answer the door!" Darwin quickly shouted.

"Uh..." Gumball said. "Okay?"

Darwin sped towards Carrie's haunted house and knocked on the door. Carrie came through the door.

"What?" she asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhh..." Darwin said. "Got any waffles?"

"Um..." Carrie said.

"WE GOTS A SURVIVOR!" Gumball shouted, looking creepy. "Young lady, we need more people to help us survive! This horror adventure will need someone creepy, to talk to the even creepier creatures!"

"What's going on?" asked Carrie.

"Want to go on an adventure with us?" asked Gumball.

"Sure, whatever." Carrie said. "Just don't act like that again, you're freaking me out."

They were walking down the street to the next house.

"So..." Darwin said to Carrie. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about the torture of thinking of being alive." Carrie said.

"Oh..." Darwin said.

"Up next is Anton!" Gumball said.

They walked up to Anton's house. Gumball knocked on his door.

"Anton!" Gumball called. "I need to ask you something!"

Anton opened the door, but Gumball couldn't see him. Gumball walked inside, but stepped on Anton, with his foot going through him. A few seconds in the toaster later, Anton was back.

"We're going on an adventure and we were wondering if you wanted to come along with us!" Gumball said.

"Well if I died once today I might as well die again." Anton said. "Sure, why not."

"YAY!" Gumball said.

He slammed the door shut, accidentally squashing Anton in between it.

"How many houses are actually left?" asked Anais.

"Yeah, I want to go on an adventure!" said Tobias.

"Relax, guys, I'm sure there's not many more left!" Penny said.

"Yeah, there's only one person left!" Gumball said as he read the list. "Oh no..."

"What is it?" asked Sarah.

"Hector..." Gumball said.

They slowly walked towards Hector's cave. Gumball turned to Darwin.

"You know when you knocked on Carrie's door?" asked Gumball nervously. "How about you do it again?"

"Firstly, Gumball, Hector has no door." Darwin said. "Secondly, if Hector destroys all of Elmore, I don't want to be blamed for it. You do it."

Gumball inhaled as he walked into Hector's cave. A few minutes later, Gumball walked out.

"So how did it go?" asked Darwin.

"It actually went pretty well!" Gumball said.

"Really?" asked Darwin. "Let me go speak to him!"

Darwin walked into Hector's cave. A few minutes later, Hector ran out of his cave angrily.

"What did you do?" Gumball asked as he ran up to Darwin.

"I asked him if he wanted to go on an adventure with us!" Darwin explained.

"YOU DON'T ASK A GIANT THE SAME THING MORE THAN ONCE!" Gumball shouted. "Come on, we need to save Elmore...AGAIN!"

They all ran down to Elmore, but it took a very long time to get there. Meanwhile, Rob was walking up to a house. He walked up to the door and knocked on it. The door opened.

"Are you ready?" asked Rob.

"Yes." said William.

Rob looked over at Hector's cave and saw Gumball and his friends running down.

"Perfect, it's all going perfectly!" Rob said. "Soon, Gumball, there will be a huge battle. You will witness the biggest battle of your pathetic short life. You will witness pain. You will witness suffering. And most importantly, you will witness death...the war is just beginning...so buy my new death deodorant! Buy it at deathdeodorant/curseyougumball!"

 **To be continued...**


End file.
